Como el otoño
by LuKa Megurine 3
Summary: es mi primer fic    nunca me anime a subirlo T,T espero que les guste


COMO EL INVIERNO…

BY: VICKY-CHAN15…

CAPITULO UNO: UN COLEGIO NORMAL Y ALUMNOS NADA NORMALES

Era una mañana normal en Japòn, una chica de cabellos dorados jugaba con un amuleto, mientras obserbaba en la ventana como las hojas de un cerezo caian lentamente..

No es asi Srta. Kyoyama? – el profesor se acerco a la chica mostrandole que estaba enojado porque no le atendian.

Yo sè..las rocas estan formadas de minerales..

- Y..?

Pues…

Afuera Srta…por favor..

La joven mirò a su profesor como rogandole y luego salio sin decir o hacer algo al respecto..

Afuera se encontrò con dos chicos peleando de lo mas rudo si se puede decir..

Es tu culpa! – Un joven de tez blanca de unos 18, pelo de color azul y una mirada bastante molesta se encontraba quejandose de lo mas lindo .

Ja! No es mi culpa que tu te la pases con el celular en horas de clase..yo solo quise ayudarte, y mira lo que pasò.. eres un mal agradecido.. – decia un chico de la misma edad del de cabello Azul, tenia unos profundos ojos dorados y una tez palida bastante atractiva.

Aquien demonios le dices mal agradecido Pico de pingùino?

A ti cabello de mazeta de baja calidad! Porquè? Te molesta mazetita? – los jovenes se acercaròn como para golpearse, pero la voz grave de un hombre los dejò helados.

Silencio Alumnos de cuarta categoria! – un hombre de edad miraba bastante enojado la escena. – que no saben que los hijos del director estan aquí? Y que demonios hacen afuera tres jovencitos en horas de clase?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego contestaròn de lo màs tranquilo.

Bueno vera Maestro.. este compañero que se encuentra alado mio, estaba con su celular en horas de clases.. y yo pues no queria que lo pillen, asi que se lo saque.., pero el muy.. empezo a gritar y a estirarme porque yo le quise ayudar. Y bueno el profesor no aguanto y nos hizo perder clase.. – el chico de ojos dorados mirò de mala gana al de cabello azul, este le saco la lengua., el maestro los mirò con desaprobaciòn y luego mirò a la rubia que solo miraba la escena con aburrimiento.

¬….¬

Y tù jovencita? Supongo que tienes que ver algo en esto.. – los dos jovenes la miraròn con curiosidad.

Puess.. yo estoy aquí, solo por mirar la ventana.. – la rubia solo mirò el suelo., el Profesor suspirò.

Tienen las comodidades del mundo en este colegio y se siguen comportando asi..Dios que les pasa a estos jovenes de ahora? Vengan.. los llevare en sus aulas, son todos compañeros, supongo..

A decir verdad, nosotros somos del mismo Año.. pero ella es del otro curso.. eres del "A" , no es asi Kyoyama?

La rubia lo mirò asintiendo.

Bueno.. – el profesor llevo a los alumnos a sus cursos..

YA EN LA HORA LIBRE..

La rubia se sentò bajò la sombra de un arbòl..miraba las hojas..tenia el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasarle, pero no sabia que.. hasta que de repente..

Kyoyama.., al fin te encontramos.. – una joven de tez morena, cabello medio afro y ojos miel..miraba con arrogancia a la chica.

Que quieres Hitomi? Mira que estoy de mal humor, y no te voy a aguantar ni un chiste..

Tranquila Anna..solo venia a decirte que mañana tienes que aviasarle a tus padres que mi padre quiere su dinero.. nada màs..

Ah.." Eso".. no hay problema Hitomi.. les hare llegar.. tu aviso.. ahora si me permites..

La rubia se levanto y se metìo en el salòn dejando a la chica sola.

Al entrar sintìo un escalofrio recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

, que gusto volver a verla.. – una voz masculina algo tranquila pero gruesa se oyo detrás de la joven, esta volteò y se encontro con el director del colegio.. el Señor Asakura..

Señor Asakura, como esta? – la rubia hizo una reverencia y el señor solo sonrio cordialmente.

Muy bien Anna, estaba caminado con mis dos hijos. Yoh!, Hao! Vengan que quiero presentarles a alguien importante.. – Dos jovenes de la edad de la chica se encaminaban hasta el hombre que parecia estar muy entusiasmado..

Si Padre? – ambos jovenes miraròn a la joven con curiosidad..

Ella es Anna Kyoyama, Alumna de la e hija del Señor Mark Kyoyama..el dueño de la empresa Tsumi..la que salvò al colegio de ir a la quiebra.. – el señor sonreia complacido, mientras los dos jovenes se acercaban a la chica y la saludaban presentandose..

Mucho Gusto Anna..Soy Yoh Asakura.. – el joven tenia el cabello castaño,tez morena, ojos miel, y una sonrisa tan dulce, que la rubia se sentia a gusto con el chico.

El gusto es mio.. – la rubia solo pasò la mano al joven..este al hacerlo, temblo un poco..y ella tuvò un escalofrio en la espalda.

Yo soy Hao hermano Mayor de Yoh..mucho gusto tambien.. – el joven que le saludo tenia el mismo rostro que Yoh, solo que el cabello lo tenia mas largo atado en una coleta que le quedaba lindisimo.. y la sonrisa era algo arrogante, la chica al pasarle la mano sintio un frio en todo el cuerpo, pero no era igual que el sentimiento que sintiò con el otro chico..esto la desconcerto un poco..

Si..yo tambien estoy complacida de conocerlos.., disculpe Señor ellos son hermanos gemelos? – la curiosidad de la joven se mostro algo inquieta, el señor Asakura solo sonrio y movio sus lentes.

Ha decir verdad sin son gemelos..espero que se lleven bien puesto que mis hijos tambien son shamanes.. – los dos jovenes miraron a la chica sonrientes, ella solo los mirò con frialdad.

Señor Director! – un grupo de jovenes se acercaron rapidamente al señor, este los mirò desconcertado.

Se estan peleando! – un joven de tez blanca y ojos color ambarinos miraba asustado a lo lejos un grupo de jovencitas se estaban golpeando y gritaban.

Se van a matar! – el director solo mirò a sus hijos y llamo al jefe de diciplina por celular, este en cuestiòn de minutos aparecio llendose al patio ,Anna y los demas se acercaròn a ver la escena atonitos..

Te voy a matar zorra barata! – gritaba una chica euforica.

Jajajaja! Si clarò, y yo me voy aquedar a mirar como boba no? – decia una chica de cabellos Azules y ojos negros como la noche.

Ren jamas en tu maldita vida te va a hacer caso..sos solo una nena sin futuro.. – de repente un chico muy conocido se acerco alas jovencitas y estirò a la de cabello azul.

Es imposible! Como dos jovencitas se van a pelear por un varòn, que vergùenza..Ahora las dos a mi directorio! Y no piensen que se van a salvar de mi. El director Asakura mirò a sus hijos como señal de vergùenza..ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza, luego de eso el Señor se dirigio a la direcciòn con las dos chicas y el joven llamado Horokeu los siguiò quejandose.

Hermana como demonios se te ocurre pelearte con esa fea por el patetico de Ren! No creas que no voy a matar a Ren por esto!

Todos los chicos que miraban la escena se retiraròn a sus aulas, pues ya habia sonado el timbre que anunciaba la hora de entrada asus respectivas aulas, la chica de cabellos rubios mirò a los Asakura y luego dio media vuelta..pero uno de los gemelos la detuvo.

Oye Anna.. – dijò el menor de los Asakura mirando ala chica con algo de timidez..la joven lo mirò friamente..

Què pasa?¿ acaso no tienen idea de adonde ir? – la mirada timida del castaño fue la unica respuesta , el pelilargo mirò a la chica sarcastico.

Si sabemos adonde ir.. solo que mi tonto hermano se siente mal por lo de recien.. – el menor de los Asakura no dijo nada, pero la rubia no se cayo.

Me parece que haces mal al llamarlo tonto, pues si el lo es tu tambien lo erès..y no te sientas mal Yoh, esto pasa a veces..ahora me retiro..

La rubia se fue y los dos chicos solo tomaròn asiento en el enorme patio.

Hermano..? – dijo el castaño, el pelilargo lo mirò de reojo..

No se si lo que piensas sea cierto.., pero yo no me voy a dejar ganar por esa niña malcriada..yo soy mas fuerte que aquella niña.. – dijo enojado el pelilargo.

Todo a su tiempo Hao, todo a su tiempo…yo no se si esa niña sea la mejor Itako, pero yo tampoco me dejare vencer por ella..

Ambos chicos miraròn el cielo pensando en lo que les esperaba, sin saber que les esperaba, pues esa joven que ellos ya la denominaron enemiga les daria una gran lecciòn en sus vidas….

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Jejeje…, pues holas a todos/as y bienvenidos/as a mi fic este es mi primer fic y le tengo mucho cariño, asi que por fis si hay algo que decir o criticar( Inner: Ahora ya se nos tiran los criticones/as y hay unos cuantos que se merecen una buena tunda U.Ù ) Callada Inner que SIN MI TU NO VIVES! ( Inner: esta bien, uy..tiene razon la pendeja esta, yo mejor me voy a ver a mi novela de las seis, y Vicky mia muerete! Muajajaja!)

Ejem….como decia si hay algo que criticar o decir por fa no sean muy exigentes mi linda gente..

Los quiere muchisisisimo…Onegai review..


End file.
